Maybe You Can Be My Valentine
by Hinata-Lei
Summary: What happens when Cat falls for Holly my OC  it may take them threw a huge loop
1. Too much energy for the morning

Maybe you can be my Valentine

**~Holly's POV~**

It was just my dog and I before I found actual friends. Tori Vega, Jade West (not really), Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, and most importantly Cat Valentine. My mom calls me crazy, my father just doesn't care…he cared more about my perfect fraternal twin brother Louie. He goes to a 'normal' school and is going somewhere in life. Unlike me apparently, cuz according to my family my art, writing, acting, singing, and music talent mean zero on their radar. My friends see me for me. It wasn't always like this though. My name is Holly Foster.

"Holly! Holly! Holly!" Cat yelled running up to me in the hall as I closed my locker. I designed it with everything I loved about my skills. A pencil and paper for my drawing and writing, a drama mask for my acting, a microphone for singing, and a guitar for my music talents it's the instrument I play, a pair of shoes for dancing, and the back ground of it was rainbow. "Holly! Holly! Holly!" Cat said once again trying to get my attention. "Yes Cat what is it?" I replied with a big smile, she always made me smile. "Can I borrow some money?" she asked looking me in the eye, I looked down at her hands she held one of those stupid skystore catalogs. Great she found them again. "Cat for the last time," I took the catalog away from her, "stop ordering things from these skystore catalog." She whimpered a little and gave me the puppy dog look. "What's that suppose to mean?" Her usual saying that made me laugh. "Cat you really have to stop seriously." I said she gave up. "I'm sorry Holly." She walked a little closer to me and hugged me. I hugged back. I whispered in her ear, "You're still not getting the catalog or any money unless it's your birthday or Christmas." She slightly let me go but not fully. "Thank you Holly I was testing you and you passed!" she said in her usual happy tone. The bell rang. "Oh time for Sikowitz class!" Cat said pulling me along.

Cat and I were some of the last few to come but we still had some time to talk. "Tori! Tori! Tori!" Cat said as she attempted to run to Tori. I pulled on her shirt. It pulled her back. "Bad Cat. What did we just talk about in the hall?" she looked sad for a moment. "I wasn't gonna ask her for money…I was just gonna say hi…" she said. "How do you have so much energy in the morning on a Monday?" I said giving her a questioning look. "What's that suppose to mean?" she said again. I laughed again at her little saying. She went over to talk to Tori and the guys. I sat down in an empty seat in the back. The bell rang for class to begin. Cat came over to where I was sitting there were no empty seats. She looked at me I patted my lap offering her to sit on my lap. She didn't mind she smiled and sat down on my lap. "Okay class! Today we will be going over Comedic Improv." Sikowitz said.


	2. Improv is always fun

**~ Cat's POV~**

Sikowitz class is one of my favorite classes because everyone is in it including Holly. I like Holly a lot too bad she'll never see me as more than her psychotic best friend. I don't even know why she hangs around with me without my medicine I take every morning I'd be a depressed…girl. I felt her arms wrap around my waist. I froze up a little. She pulled me back so I was resting on her. We fit perfectly within each other. "I want you to be comfy." She whispers in my ear it makes me shiver. The only reason I take my medicines and I mean all of them is because she makes me want to be different. "So long as I'm with you I'm comfy." I whispered back. "Holly and Cat since you two seem to know so much about this that you can't even pay attention why don't you two come up here and do a little scene just you two?" Sikowitz said. I looked at Holly; she smiled and nudged me up to the front of class. Holly wrote on the board in big letters SETTING: BEACH and SITUATION: STUIPED ARGUING. I gave her a funny look, she smiled and I smiled back. I knew what she was thinking. We both lied down like we were on beach towels. She looked around then stopped and pretended like she was checking someone out. I smacked her arm. As much as I didn't like to hit her I had to for the scene. "What did I do?" she said in an irritated tone. "Why were you staring at that guy?" she smiled looked away and looked back at me. "I wasn't looking at the guy I was checking out the girl draping herself on his arm." She said pointing to nothing. "OOO a twist!" Sikowitz said most of the kids in the class were holding back laughs. "What about me I'm laying right next to you?" now the class was laughing. I had said it in my worried tone. She moved over…closer to me. I froze when her hand found my face. "Your too easy you freeze anytime I get this close and this isn't even as close as I can get." She said. I wonder if she was being serious. I stood up. "What's that suppose to mean!" I said. The class was once again laughing. She stepped closer to me and I stepped back till I hit the whiteboard. She cupped my cheek. "Your too innocent…I don't want to ruin you." She said once again I wasn't sure if she was being serious. Just as she was leaning in towards my face. The bell rang. She stepped away from me. "I guess that could count you did make the class laugh." Sikowitz said and dismisses us. Holly got off the stage and went to get her bag. I still stood on the small stage in the class. I couldn't move. She turned around realizing that I didn't follow as per usual. "Cat what's the matter?" I shook my head out of my thoughts. "Nothing Holly ooo lets go get some lunch!" I said moving past Holly and got my bag. "Let's go Holly." I said leaving the class. She ran to catch up.


	3. Cat we need to talk

**~Holly's POV~**

Something was up with Cat. I wanted to figure it out…in fact I want to figure her out. Why does she freeze up whenever I get close like on stage. I grab Cat's wrist. She turns around. "What's the matter Holly?" she said in her usual happy tone. "Can you come over my house today after school?" I said not really giving it a second thought. She gave me a big smile. "Sure I would love to."

**~Later in the day~**

"Holly! Holly! Holly!" Cat said running up to me. This happens a lot during the course of the day. "Yes Cat what is it." I said turning towards her she was fanning her mouth like she just ate something hot. "You ate choo choo peppers again didn't you?" I asked her she nodded a yes. "Do you have wat-"she didn't even finish when I took out a water bottle for her. "Mmmm…water…Mmmm. Thanks Holly I owe you." I shook my head and closed my locker. "Come on Cat lets getting going." I said and pulled her free hand. "Holly, Cat wait up!" I heard Jade say from behind. "What do you want _**Jade**_?" I said stepping in front of Cat. "About the scene you two did earlier. Did that mean anything between you two, like are you guys together or something?" Jade asked. I looked back at Cat she looked down at the floor. "What would you do if we were?" She gave a devious grin. "I would tell everyone!" She said in her usual wicked voice. "Well we aren't so go away." I said and taking Cat's hand again and ran outside. We were walking to my house. It was quite. "Holly is something wrong?" Cat asked me leaning forward a little. "Can we just talk when we get to my room where we can talk privately?" I said to her as we walked inside my house. We took off our shoes and went up to my room. "C-Cat we need to talk…"


End file.
